twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Anderson
|nationality = British |gender = Male |family = *Miles Anderson (father) *Lesley Duff (mother) *Max Anderson (brother) |yearsactive = 2004-present |sagarole = Alistair}} Joe Anderson appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Alistair. He is probably best known for his performances in Across the Universe, Becoming Jane, Control, The Ruins and The Crazies. Personal life He attended Richmond upon Thames College and later the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Both his parents are theater actors, who also work in television and films. Anderson himself, has acted professionally since childhood. His skills include photography, guitar and gymnastics. His father is actor Miles Anderson; his mother is talent agent Lesley Duff. He was diagnosed with dyslexia and attributes this to his move into acting.Pure Movies – Joe Anderson interview Career Anderson has worked in film, television and on stage at the Chichester Festival Theatre. Earlier in his career, he appeared in Copying Beethoven, playing Ludwig van Beethoven's nephew Karl. He then starred as Max Carrigan, a young American man, drafted into the Vietnam War in Across the Universe. After that, he appeared in period film Becoming Jane as Henry Austen, Jane Austen's older brother, then as bassist Peter Hook of the band Joy Division in Anton Corbijn's 2007 movie Control. In 2008, he played Elliot in The 27 ClubThe 27 Club movie official website and a German tourist in The Ruins. In 2009, he starred in High Life as Donnie and in Love Happens as the musician boyfriend of Jennifer Aniston's character. He was also seen in Amelia, the biopic of Amelia Earhart, and in Rogue's Gallery''Anderson has recently been named to play "Alistair" in the upcoming Twilight movie, ''Breaking Dawn.CreativeScreenwriting.com – Rogue's Gallery as the main character "Fool". He appeared in 2010's The Crazies,Collider – The Crazies' cast interviews a remake of the 1973 horror film of the same name. He and his cast mates from Control were featured in The Killers' music video for their version of the Joy division song "Shadowplay". In an interview with Pure Movies, he said that talking about himself made him "uncomfortable" and feel "self indulgent" and that he really struggled with it.Pure Movies interview with Joe Anderson about The Crazies Awards Anderson received the Rising Star Award at the California Independent Film Festival in 2008.CIFF Awards He was named Best Actor Drama at Fort Lauderdale International Film Festival 2008 for his performance in The 27 Club.FLIFF 2008 Musical performances Anderson appeared in several music related films in which he also performed musical pieces. In Across the Universe, he sang covers of Beatles songs. The numbers he performed solo or with other cast members included "Hey Jude", "Happiness Is a Warm Gun", "With a Little Help from My Friends", "Strawberry Fields Forever". "Dear Prudence", "Because and "I Want You (She's So Heavy)". All of these recordings were released on the corresponding soundtrack album. In Control, as bassist Peter Hook of the group Joy Division, he and his cast mates performed "Transmission", "Leaders of Men" and "Candidate" among others.The St Petersburg Times – Film Review These three performances were shown in their entirety in the special features under the extended performance scenes section of the DVD. "Transmission" was the only recording by the cast released on the soundtrack album. In The 27 Club, Anderson played the bassist of a successful music duo called Finn. He and cast/band mate James Forgey penned the theme song for the film.DowntownExpress.com – Tribeca gives music reel coverage A studio version and an acoustic version of the song were made available on the film’s official website. Filmography Discography All the songs listed below were Beatles covers Anderson did in Across the Universe. * With A Little Help From My Friends * I've Just Seen A Face * I Want You (She's So Heavy) * Dear Prudence * Because * Strawberry Fields Forever * Happiness Is A Warm Gun * Hey Jude * All You Need Is Love – although he is not credited, Anderson is seen singing back-up in the film . Other appearance * The Killers music video of 'Shadowplay' * He played Demetrius in William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night Dream" and Aloysius in "Master & Margherita," at the Chichester Festival Theater in East Sussex, England. References External links *Joe Anderson on Wikipedia * Category:Actors Category:Breaking Dawn films